Jack Vizzle
Jack Vizzle is a very dangerous bear who is hiding out somewhere in Teddyville. Character Information Jack Vizzle is the son of Dr. Larry Vizzle. They lived together somewhere in The Valley. While growing up, Jack was not treated well by his father and was always bossed around. Jack would say no all the time, and his father would yell at him which would make him cry. He didn't like his father at all and hated living with him. When Jack turned 18, he thought to himself that he should sneak out of the house and run away in search of a better life and to find his mother, whose location is currently unknown. Some believe that Larry murdered her or possibly turned her into a zombie and locked her away in the basement. Jack ran away and began searching for a better life in Teddyville. Jack had to travel a long way to get to Teddyville. He made it through the Beanie Kingdom and Sandy Desert alive until he ended up walking through Man-Eater Forest, where he was caught by a group of man-eaters. He had to fight them and defend himself but lost his right eye in the process. Eventually, Jack escaped the forest and finally arrived at Teddyville, his new home. He thinks everyone is trying to help his father track him down and force him to live back with his father. So since Jack is homeless and is afraid of being seen by others, he wears a black jacket and has to live in rain and other bad weather. However, he made a small house out of boxes and blankets so he's hopeless. Personality Jack is a mysterious and quiet bear who doesn't trust anyone because he thinks they all are trying to help his father find him and move back in with him. Jack is rude and aggressive to almost everyone and wants to have a new family, however, everyone is afraid of him. It's all a misunderstanding. More Information Jack wants to find his mother but thinks that his father murdered her, however, it's possible that she moved out a long time ago because of what Larry was doing. The last time Jack saw his mother was about 15 years ago, so that's quite a long time. Jack doesn't think he can find her alone, so he tried contacting AgenTeddy Incorporated to help, but they never responded to him. Jack is trying to get a job, however, the residents are very suspicious of him and they think he's evil. He's hopeless, so what will he do? His father went through the same thing, but not exactly since he only ran away from his parents when he was younger. He thinks his father is crazy for trying to start a zombie invasion, so he decided to be against his father and try stopping him if he ever releases the zombies and mutants. So Jack is in trouble because his father knows that he is against him and that he's trying to find his mother. 11 years ago when Jack was 8 years old, Larry Vizzle and his wife went on a trip to Teddyville, and Jack came along with them. While they were there, Jack met TimTeddy and the two became good friends. They would play tag, hide and seek, along with Tim's brothers. After a few weeks of staying in Teddyville, it was time for Jack and his parents to go back to The Valley where they lived. Jack was sad to leave Tim and his brothers, because of the fun they had together. 6 years later, his father started acting different and started to be really strict to his wife and Jack. He would never let them leave the house or enter the basement, and he always yelled at them. This made Jack's mother upset so she wanted to move to Teddyville and bring Jack with her. Larry tried to force her to stay, so she stayed one more night. However, the next morning, Jack woke up and noticed his mother was nowhere to be found, and his father was being quiet. It is assumed Larry murdered her, or she could have snuck out of the house and moved to Teddyville. Two years later, Jack ran away to Teddyville, in search of his mother and a better home. Relations * Dr. Larry Vizzle (Father) * Unnamed Mother Quotes * "I had to run away. My father is crazy as hell." * "My father is lying to everyone. He's insane." * "I must find my mother. Maybe she'll care for me." * "I only have one eye, but I can still you fine." * "It's hard to know who I can trust here..." Trivia * He is often mistaken as a man-eater since he looks like one but he actually isn't. * He remembers TimTeddy from when he visited Teddyville a long time ago, but now it seems Tim forgot who Jack is since it's been so long. * He is looking for clues of where his mother could be, just like how TimTeddy is looking for clues to his father * He always wears a black jacket in case it ever rains or snows. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists __FORCETOC__